Start Over
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: [AU] Hao gets in to trouble, Yoh gets him out. Yoh gets into danger, Hao gets him out of it. The twins are as different as day and night, and they're slowly falling in love with eachother. [Current version discontinued. Rewrite inprogress.]
1. The argument

A/N: This is just something I came up with trying to get over my Writer's Block for Broken Circuit…@.@;; So, um, yeah, this is an AU, and pairing's HaoYoh and slight HoroRen. Maybe others implied. I'll probably update this whenever I'm stuck on Broken Circuit.

Warnings: Shonen ai, twincest. Don't like, click the nice back button over there.

Disclaimer: Shaman King is dubbed by 4Kids. Do you think I would have allowed that if I owned SK?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Konnichiwa, minna-san. My name is Asakura Yoh, or rather Yoh Asakura, seeing as I live in the USA now. Los Angeles, California, USA to be exact. I'm fourteen with brown hair and eyes and I'm about as far from normal as a person can get. 

            I come from a long line of Shamans. I can see ghosts, I can talk to ghosts, and the ghosts can talk back. They can even take over my body. But enough about that, that's not what I'm here to talk about. 

            I have a twin brother, Hao Asakura. We look almost exactly a like, except Hao's hair is longer then mine, and a lighter shade. He's prettier then me too, in my opinion. But other then that, Hao and I look pretty much the same. Personality wise, though, we're as different as day and night. 

            Hao's strong willed and stubborn. He's like a faulty faucet as well. Sometimes he's the kindest person in the world, and then the next second, he'll be angry.  And trust me, an angry Hao is not a pretty thing, not at all. 

            Hao hates normal people, those who aren't shamans. He says they're weak, useless. At school, he has throngs of girls (and some boys, too) fawning over him. And he hates them. He hates every single one of his admirers. Sometimes I think the only one in this world Hao likes even a little bit is me. He certainly doesn't like our parents very much. I can hear him arguing with them in the other room this very second. 

            Sighing, I get up. I have to maintain my role as peacemaker, after all. Walking to the door and opening it, I quickly make my way down the hallway and to the family room. And there he is, arguing away. You can almost see sparks flying off of him, which isn't as unusual as it sounds. Hao can control fire. Yep, my brother is a regular pyromaniac. You see, we shamans have personal spirits. Mine is Amidamaru, a samurai from 600 years ago. However, Hao spirit is the Spirit of Fire, and immensely powerful spirit to have. How he got it is a long story, one I don't have time to go into. Maybe I'll tell it some other time. But look, I've gone off subject again. Back to the current situation.

            Hao is arguing with our parents again, about what, I don't know, but I have a sneaking suspicion he got in trouble again. My mother, Keiko Asakura, is sitting on the couch, looking upset. My father is mad, but you can't see it. When Hao and I were infants, my father was badly burned. No one will give me the details, but I know it had something to do with Hao. I just know it. Ever since the accident, my father has worn a mask shaped like a bird. 

            Suddenly, Hao becomes aware of my presence and abruptly stops arguing. He never argues with our parents in my presence, because he knows it upsets me. And my brother tries so hard not to upset me. 

            "I'm not finished," He growls at them, before crossing the room, taking my hand in his and pulling me back to the bedroom we share. He slams the door shut once we are inside, then grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug.

            "No one's ever going to take you away from me," He says, nuzzling my hair. He says this a lot, and I'm not quite sure what he means. Is there someone trying to pull us apart?  I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his soft hair. I won't think about that. All that matters is Hao's arms around me, and my arms around him.

            You see, I've fallen in love with Hao. I'm in love with my twin brother.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I don't like this chapter much, but it's just the introduction, after all. I hope the next chapter turns out better. The next chapter is going to be written in Third Person instead of Yoh's POV, I think. .;; I'll try to get it up soon.

Well, please R&R and tell me what you think! ^^;;


	2. He did it for me

A/N: @.@;; Wow. Everyone sure seems to like this. I didn't think it was that good...o.o;; Well, glad everyone likes it! ^^ Here's the second chapter! Oh, and in a review, could someone give me details on what 4Kids did to Hao- sama? Isn't his dub name supposed to be Seek or something? (My brother told me some details, but I'm still not exactly sure of the damage.)  
  
Disclaimer: Hao-sama's dub name is Seek, according to my brother. Do you honestly think I would allow that to happen to our favorite villain if I owned SK?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Start Over  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It happened when I was twelve. The memories of that day still haunt me. When I realized what my brother did...I don't want to think about it. I couldn't believe Hao would do something like that. I'm just glad no one was hurt.  
  
I suppose you're wondering what I'm talking about, ne? Well, I suppose it wouldn't be fair to leave you wondering, so I'll tell you.  
  
As I've already said, it happened when I was twelve. Hao and I were particularly liked at school. Up until last year, we had no friends at all. But that's not the point. The other kids were afraid of Hao. They either worshipped him from afar, or hated him from afar. No one came near him. And when he was around, no one came near me. Demo, he couldn't be near me all the time.  
  
One day, Hao stayed behind to talk to the sensei about something. He told me to go ahead and walk home without him. And I listened to him, starting for home on my own.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
I was cornered by a couple of older kids. At that time, I hadn't fully grasped control of my shamanic powers, and had yet to meet Amidamaru, so I was pretty much defenseless. At that time I didn't know why I was so hated. I realize now that it was because they feared me. I was a stupid kid, going around and announcing that I could see ghosts. People, kids especially, fear those who are different. And that's why I got beat up that day.  
  
Hao found out. He found me, in that alley, being beaten up by those kids. As soon as my brother showed up, the other kids backed away, tried to run. He didn't beat them up. He just glared after them as they ran away, calling after them that they wouldn't get away with this.  
  
They didn't. Hao volunteered to walk the family dog two days later. I thought it was rather unusual at the time, because when I asked to go with him, he said no, and then he left. He came back two hours later. Our parents questioned him on where he had been, but he gave them no answer. He wouldn't even tell me. But it struck me at that time that he smelled rather like smoke. Not cigarette smoke, mind you. Just...smoke.  
  
It was on the news that night. The house of one of the kids in our class had been burned down. And not just any kid. That kid, he ringleader of the kids that had attacked me. His families' house had been burned to the ground. Luckily, no one was home, except for the families' pet toy poodle, who escaped through an open window.  
  
The authorities didn't know how the house had burned down, but they expected arson. My mother had remarked on how horrible that was, and Hao had just leaned back, a lazy smirk on his lips, looking quite content. That's when I realized that my brother had done it. Hao had burned down that kid's house.  
  
And he'd done it because of me. He'd done it for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heeey~ Yoh! Why the long face?" HoroHoro, another shaman at our school and one of my closest friends, waved a hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, was I spacing out again?" I laughed nervously.  
  
"For a moment there I thought you were dead! Man, don't worry a guy like that!" The blue haired Ainu sighed, collapsing onto Ren. The purple, pointy-haired Chinese shaman twitched, shoving the squirming Ainu off his lap.  
  
"Do us all a favor, and jump off the roof, baka." Ren said, sighing.  
  
"Awww...Ren, that's not nice! You're so mean! Even to me, your own boyfriend!" Horo said, mock-fainting with grief.  
  
I giggled at their antics. Despite Ren's cold demeanor, he really did love Horo. The two of them made a cute couple. Hao and me had had something to do with setting them up, but I'll tell that story some other time.  
  
I glance over at Hao. He's unnaturally quiet today. He looks rather sad. I move closer to him and put my hand over his. He looks up, surprised at the sudden contact, then he smiles.  
  
"Something wrong, oniichan?" I ask.  
"...It's nothing." He's smiling at me, but that smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes reveal that he's thinking about something. Something he thinks will upset me, so he doesn't tell me.  
  
I wonder...does it have something to do with the argument he had with our parents last night?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! How was this chapter? Was it as good as the last? It was longer, for sure.  
  
I have two polls I'd like everyone to answer in their reviews!  
  
Poll #1, What would you like the next chapter to be about?  
  
The story of how Hao and Yoh set up Horo and Ren  
  
More on the mysterious goings on between Hao and his parents  
  
More on Hao and Yoh's childhood.  
  
And now, the second poll I want you all to please answer in your review!  
  
Poll #2, Whose POV do you want the next chapter to be in?  
  
More from Yoh's POV.  
  
Hao's POV.  
  
Third Person POV.  
  
Heehee, hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! Don't forget to vote! 


	3. This soul is mine

A/N: o.o;; I abandoned this for a while, didn't I? I'm so sorry! I've had nothing but my Fire Emblem fics on my mind. But I'm working on my other fics now! Yes, yes, I'm writing, I'm writing…I'll stop before I start ranting. Out of sheer laziness, I never counted up the votes exactly. But I think the most votes were for either Yoh or Hao's point of view, and either childhood stuff or more mysterious parental stuff. So, doing Yoh's point of view this chapter and probably Hao's next and mixing up the two chapter situations. I'll probably get around to doing third person and the setting up plot eventually as well, so anyone who voted for that, don't worry, you'll be getting what you want too...

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. (Sigh)

------------------

Start Over

Chapter 3

By Amethyst Bubble

--------------------

Hao sits cross legged on his bed, examining a book. I have to admit, I'm a little curious about what he's reading, but he didn't want to tell me when I asked. If Hao doesn't want to tell me something, then odds are I don't want to know.

Trying to keep my curiosity at bay, I open my own book and start reading. I'm in the middle of a particularly exciting chapter when he speaks.

"Do you ever wonder?" He asks. He isn't looking at me. He's still looking at that book.

"Wonder what, 'niichan?" I ask, blinking. I don't quite expect him to answer me. Sometimes he starts to say something and then he'll stop as suddenly as he started.

He's silent for a moment, "Wonder what it would be like if you didn't know I existed?"

"That's a weird question," I say, but I think it over anyway. What would it be like? Different, that's for sure. "I don't know what it would be like, Hao." I answer finally. Finally and truthfully. I don't know what it would be like.

He looks up from his book and over to me for a minute and there's something in his eyes that scares me, "Thank God." He breathes and quickly looks away.

He's really scaring me now. Abandoning my book, no matter how exciting, my bare feet touch the ground as I slide off my bed. Crossing the room quickly, I sit down next to him.

He says nothing. Slowly, I reach out and place a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't even flinch.

"'Niichan, you're scaring me," I say softly.

He sighs, turning to me, "Am I? I'm sorry." Taking one of my hands in his own, he gently massages it. I get that warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I try hard not to blush. Keyword there being 'try'.

He's silent again. He just sits there, staring at the wall, my hand clasped tightly in his.

He says no more on the subject. He starts to talk to me about other things. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder. I think my face may very well rival a tomato.

Still, I can't get that look out of my mind. That look he gave me when I said I didn't know what it would be like if I didn't know he existed. His eyes were so haunted…I don't want 'niichan to be sad. But he rarely ever smiles true smiles. Maybe that's why I smile so much…Maybe I'm smiling for both of us.

And quite suddenly I decide that I don't want to know what life would be like without Hao. I don't ever want to know.

-----------------------

They're fighting again. I can hear Hao shouting at them, and I can hear my parents, even though their voices are softer then his. I sit in my room and pretend to talk to Amidamaru, but my mind is clearly not on our conversation.

My mind is out there, with Hao and my parents, listening to their argument.

I can't hear most of it. Only a few words here or there, mostly because Hao's voice rises as he get angrier.

"I won't let you take him!"

I wince, knowing he's referring to me. Amidamaru notices, but says nothing. He rarely says anything on the subject of my brother. Sometimes, I wonder if he knows something I don't. I hope he doesn't. It would be unfair if my spirit knew something I didn't and didn't tell me!

"I won't make that mistake! I am going to keep him with me always!"

…Mistake? What is he talking about? What mistake?! Why don't I know about this?

"YOH IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"

Hao is being incredibly loud now. He must be very angry. I hope he doesn't set the living room on fire again. He did that once during a similar argument. That incident was a real mess.

I do not hear the crackling of flames, so I assume that he has not set anything on fire. At least…not yet. Maybe I should go and try to calm him down before he does anything drastic? Drastic in this case being making something go 'KABOOM'.

I give Amidamaru a smile and tell him that I'm going to go get Hao before, ya know, the house goes up in flames, and quickly step out of our room and into the hall.

The second I step into the living room, Hao immediately swivels around to look at me, even though he is in the middle of saying something. He's yelling at my father and looking at me with those blazing obsidian eyes we share…It's more then a little scary.

From the clink of dishes, I figure that my mother is in the kitchen, doing house work to try to drown out the argument between her husband and her son. I don't think it will work, judging by how loud Hao is now.

Our father says something, but he says it so quietly that I can't hear. Hao heard, though. I can tell by the way his eyes narrow in anger.

Hao is in one-hundred percent rage mode right now. I think maybe I should just go back to my room and wait until this all blows over before…Oh, too late.

Hao grabs my arm, yanking me towards him. He puts his hand on my chest, spreading his fingers out. What is he doing?

"This is mine!" He growls, "This soul is mine."

My father is silent. An eerie, angry sort of silent.

Hao is still glaring. Glaring daggers.

And I feel really, really uncomfortable, caught between the two of them.

"'Niichan," I say, tugging on his sleeve. "'Niichan, please stop it."

With one final hate-filled glance at our father, Hao lets go off me and walks off to our room.

I get the feeling that I shouldn't follow him. At least, not yet. Hao needs some time to cool off on his own.

I disappear into the kitchen, grabbing an orange to eat.

------------------------------

Hao is lying on his bed, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He gives no sign to signal that he even acknowledges that I've walked into the room, but I know he knows I'm here. We're twins, after all. We just know this stuff.

I crawl onto his bed, lying down next to him. I know when he wants me besides him and when he wants me to keep my distance. This is one of those rare opportunities when he wants someone next to him. Me, next to him.

"Yoh," He says my name softly. "Asakura Yoh. Yoh Asakura."

"That's my name, all right." I smile softly, glancing up at him.

He looks so serious right now that my smile falters.

"It's all so different, and yet…it would be the same…" He mutters. He does not move. He does not say anymore. He only continues to stare at the ceiling with that serious look on his face, that haunted look in his eyes.

"What's the same, Hao? What's different?" This is one of those rare times where I call him by his name, and not 'niichan.

"You still say my name the same." He's wearing a slight smile now.

"Would you rather have me call you 'niichan?" I ask, mirroring his smile.

Hao's silent for a minute, as if deciding, "…I like both." He says with a nod. "I like the tone of voice you use when you call me that. There's no fear in your voice."

"Why would I fear you?" I ask with a laugh.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday," He says with a smile, but not the same kind as before. This smile is a little sad. "Maybe someday."

Someday…well, it's something. I won't pressure Hao for answers. As I said earlier, if he doesn't want to tell me, I don't want to know.

"Asakura Hao…" He says his own name now, smirking slightly.

"And Asakura Yoh." I say, reaching over and weaving our fingers together.

Hao nods. "This is nice," He says.

I agree. This is nice.

Nice can only last for so long, though. Our father opens the door, his masked face staring straight at us. The mask is as blank as always, but his aura is angry.

Hao's face gives away nothing. No trace of anger, or annoyance, or any sort of emotion what-so-ever. His hand tightens around mine ever so slightly.

"…Goodnight," Our father says, closing the door. He wanted to say more. He wanted to continue the argument I'd interrupted. But he wouldn't do it with me there. I frown; it's so unfair. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm not as naïve as they all think.

"You are mine and mine alone." Hao says suddenly. His face still betrays no emotion at all, but there is a something strange in his voice. His tone is not possessive, not in the least. It is…almost protective.

"I am yours," I assure him with a smile. Of course I am his.

"My Yoh…" A slight smile plays across his lips. A blissful smile. "I won't let anyone else get near. I won't let people hurt my Yoh."

I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly, needing to feel him there besides me.

We fall asleep that way.

-------------------

It was when we first moved here. My brother was so much more protective of me then he is now. I think it was because of the teasing and torment we had undergone at our old school. It was only a year ago. Just after our thirteenth birthday. We're nearing our fifteenth, now.

Things were always tense between Hao and our father, but it got worse when we moved here. Hao did not like the idea of moving. He hated our old school but he did not thinking moving to a whole new country was a good idea. Our first day here he was so enraged that I had to hold him back from setting the neighbor's little poodle on fire. Sparky lived to see another day, but just barely.

I don't know why I asked him what I did that day. He had been glaring so fiercely at some people across the street, I thought that they were going to burst into flames. Quite literarily, this being Hao and all.

I asked him why he hated them. We both know I didn't mean just the people across the street. I really meant everyone who didn't have shamanic abilities. Hao's always hated "normal" people. I guess I was just curious as to why.

"Because they hate me," He replied simply, taking his eyes off the people across the street long enough for them to scurry away. He sat down on the green lawn of our new house, sinking his fingertips into lush grass.

"Maybe they wouldn't hate you if you didn't hate them," I argued lightly, sitting down next to him. I try to look on the sunny side of things here. Hey, somebody has to, and no one else seems to be doing it, so the responsibility falls on me.

He gives me one of those 'Yoh, you're an idiot' looks. "They have hated me for a long time before I started hating them." He pulls a blade of grass from the ground and holds it in his palm for a minute, before tossing it to the winds.

"How do you know that?"

"I know."

"That's not an answer, 'niichan!" Needless to say, I was not satisfied with his reply.

He smirked evilly, "Yes it is. It's my answer."

I muttered that wasn't an answer either, but I let it go. At that rate, we'd end up having some pointless argument, and, of course, my brother would win. I'm hopeless at arguing.

"They hate you too, you know," Hao pointed out. My smile faltered slightly. I know most of them do. I know they fear me and that fear makes them hate me. He didn't have to remind me. "But you don't hate them…" For some reason, that made him grin. "You're too nice, Yoh."

And that made me grin. "Maybe," I pointed an excusing finger at him, "You're just not nice enough, Hao."

He nodded in mock-seriousness, amusement showing in her eyes, "Maybe."

"Nah," I shook my head. "I was just kidding. You're nice, Hao." I gazed up at the cloud speckled sky.

He laughed, "Do you really think so?" He asked.

"Yep," I answered, smiling up at him. "You're the nicest person I know."

"…I set things on fire, Yoh…"

"Well, considering your spirit and all, you're supposed to." As bad as I was at arguing, I was so determined to win this one. My brother was nice, and I'd prove it to him no matter what.

"I threaten to kill people sometimes…"

"But you wouldn't really do it."

His grin melted into a smirk, "Maybe it's best for you to think that…"

Confused, I mock-glared at him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Well, I think you're nice and that's that."

"I suppose it is," He said airily. "After all, it's your opinion that counts the most to me."

-----------------

Chapter –End

-----------------

…::Inching away:: Now, now, I'm sorry about the update…I know, I sure took my sweet time. Don't hurt me! At least this chapter is longer then the last two, right? …Fine, throw stuff at me. I deserve it.

And…Sweet fancy Moses! Check out the amount of reviews on this thing! O.o I never expected this to do so well! I didn't even really think it was that good…well, if you all like it so much, I'll make sure to update more often, okie dokie?::Ish happy now::


End file.
